Desilusion
by AnaNinaSnape
Summary: Severus é emitido para tratar de um assunto. Fic antes de HPB.


Esta é o primeiro capítulo de uma das fic´s que eu comecei para o II SnapeFest.

Infelizmente não a publiquei.

J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso.

Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada.

Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram.

E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu.

Capítulo 01 Desilusion.

_Estou esperando por você_

'_Inferno.'_

Porque não podiam simplesmente mandar algum auror estúpido para investigar isso?

Porque Albus insistira em ser um dos professores?

Minerva não pudera vir. Depois dos avisos de que havia comensais rondando Potter.

E agora ele estava aqui. Com esses trouxas. Subindo andar após andar.

Sem poder usar completamente seu poder. Sem poder aparatar.

Procurando por esta... anomalia. Como eles a chamavam.

'_Maldição.'_

Porque Lupin simplesmente não continuara procurando?

Oitavo. Era aqui. Torceu a boca em desgosto. Abriu a porta devagar. Olhando para o corredor.

Havia só uma pessoa sendo atendida no balcão à esquerda. Todo o resto estava vazio.

Três trouxas estavam do outro lado no espaço amplo, mal iluminado pelas janelas.

Não que alguém fosse se importar em abri-las com o frio que estava lá fora.

Verificou. Um homem sendo atendido. E do lado de dentro: duas mulheres, um rapaz.

Uma delas atendia o homem. A outra estava meio escondida. Podia ver sua saia dali.

Olhou para cima. Uma placa indicava "Controle".

Controle do quê? Os trouxas precisavam de alguém que lhes "controlasse"?

'_Trouxas do inferno.'_

Voltou sob seus passos antes que o vissem. A testa franzida em contrariedade.

Era quase hora do almoço. Dois sairiam. Ele precisava verificar a que ficaria.

Apontou a vara para si se desilusionando.

Saiu. O homem já estava indo. Evitou-o.

Ah, finalmente! – ouviu uma voz feminina – Pensei que ele não fosse nunca!

A outra riu.

Não seja assim. Ele não tem culpa.

De nos fazer repetir tudo duas vezes?

Ele precisa ter certeza. – ainda havia um tom divertido na voz – Você sabe para quem ele trabalha. Provavelmente escutaria o outro reclamando por uma hora se esquecesse qualquer coisa.

Oh, está bem! Esqueça. – viu-a pegar uma bolsa e se voltar para a mesa de onde vinha a voz – Vai almoçar conosco hoje?

Não, obrigada. – tentou amenizar com um sorriso.

Nem sei porquê pergunto. – resmungou contrariada – Você nunca aceita mesmo. Vamos embora, George!

Já estou aqui. – o rapaz saiu de uma porta – Vamos.

Ela não vai. – informou como se falasse do tempo.

E desde quando ela sai daqui? – ele levantou o balcão para que ela passasse – Não se esqueça de trancar a porta.

Sim, pai. – brincou.

George deu um olhar atravessado em direção à mulher sentada na mesa, sem responder.

Eles se foram. Ainda falando.

Snape evitou um resmungo. Passando por debaixo do balcão. Tentando não fazer barulho.

Ela parou de escrever. Esperou que a mulher se levantasse para trancar a porta. Mas ela não o fez.

Viu a mão colocar o lápis sobre a mesa. E quase um minuto de imobilidade se passar.

Então ela se levantou. Saindo de trás da divisória.

Ao contrário da outra esta tinha cabelos escuros. Longos.

Ela deu dois passos vagarosos. Como se procurasse. Olhando para todos os lados.

Um vinco se formou entre seus olhos. Enquanto continuava a procurar.

Snape continuou parado. Observando-a.

Ela ainda parecia desconfiada. Mesmo não vendo ninguém. Estendeu a mão para o ar.

Venha.

Ele observou com surpresa uma xícara voou até a mão estendida.

Olhou com atenção. Não havia varinha.

'_Merlin...'_

Ela sorveu um gole. Fazendo uma careta ao olhar dentro da xícara.

Ele moveu a cabeça.

Percebeu como ela ficou alerta de novo. Imóvel. Esperando.

Não podia entender. Chamara a xícara sem uma varinha. E agora parecia alerta com sua presença.

Mesmo sem vê-lo!

Ficou quieto. Vendo como ela fechou os olhos. Sem se mover. Respirando, devagar.

E então levantar a cabeça. Abrindo os olhos em seguida. Como se tivesse tomado uma decisão.

Ela deu um passo. Ele forçou-se a ficar quieto. Enquanto ela passava a dois passos dele.

Viu-a estender a mão e colocar a xícara sobre a mesa próxima. Inclinando-se para abrir uma gaveta e retirando algo. Antes de se ir até o balcão e levantá-lo para passar.

Aproveitou para mover-se para mais longe. Sem perdê-la de vista.

Ouviu o clique quando ela trancou a porta pensativa.

Ela tornou a passar pelo balcão e colocou a chave na gaveta. Levantando a cabeça.

E respirando. Devagar. Ritmado. Várias vezes.

Franziu a testa ao perceber o deslocamento de energia.

Então ela ergueu os braços. Os olhos fechados. O rosto em direção à porta.

Feche-se e não abra. A não ser que eu mande.

Teve certeza. Havia proteções.

Não pôde entender como ela fizera. Sem uma varinha. Sem o latim...

Ela se virou de repente.

Eu sei que há alguém... ou alguma coisa aqui. – mas não parecia preocupada – Provavelmente é minha imaginação novamente. – continuou suave como se fosse algo conhecido – Mas eu não vou correr o risco de perdê-la de novo. Então porquê não facilita as coisas e se manifesta?

'_Inferno sangrento.'_

Ela pareceu procurar pela sala. Virando a cabeça. Olhando. Em expectativa.

Eu estou te esperando há muito tempo. – virou a cabeça de novo – Eu te criei. Venha para mim.

Franziu a testa. Vendo-a procurar. Os olhos brilhantes. Até ouvi-la dar um suspiro exasperado.

Muito bem.

Ela fechou os olhos. Respirando fundo. Suave. Como se relaxasse.

Quieta.

Não se atreveu a respirar alto. Ou a mover-se.

Um quase sorriso se desenhou no rosto feminino.

Antes que ela andasse devagar. A esmo. Para frente. Para o lado.

E se virar de repente para ele. Muito perto. Como se o visse. Dando um passo e levando as mãos até seu rosto. Tocando-o. Suave. Os dedos correndo na pele.

Levou as mãos aos pulsos dela. Segurando-os. Um sorriso se fez sob os olhos confiantes à sua frente. Perto.

Não pensou que alguém pudesse sorrir com tanta ternura.

- É bom ter você aqui. – ouviu-a dizer macia – Mas você está atrasado. – brincou lenta.

Ficou imóvel.

As mãos dela se moveram. Trazendo a direita dele até o rosto macio. Os olhos ainda fechados.

E passando a face nelas. Como se as quisesse sentir com a pele.

Pensou irônico que ela provavelmente estava tendo algum ataque romântico.

Confundindo-o com alguma fantasia louca. Quase riu divertido.

Aquilo acabaria muito rápido se ela o conhecesse. Se soubesse quem tinha sido.

Mas não pôde se impedir de sentir o toque suave.

Ou calor do corpo que não se importava em inclinar-se de encontro ao seu.

Tentando ignorar o perfume suave que chegava até ele.

Fingindo não se incomodar com o fato, de que uma mulher não tocava nele assim disposta, há muito tempo.

Eu sei o que você está pensando.

Ficou rígido. Amaldiçoou-se.

Não, não levante defesas contra mim. – pediu chegando a boca mais perto de seu ouvido – Eu nunca lhe faria mal.

Não se importou. Aquela brincadeira estava indo longe de...

Eu permitirei que você tenha meu tempo. Quanto dele você desejar. De boa vontade. Deixarei que você me leve. Que me faça perguntas. – continuou, o hálito morno em seu pescoço – Que use... todos os seus recursos para saber se estou falando a verdade. – chegou mais perto – Só para que confie em mim.

Estreitou os olhos. Pensou se deveria falar a ela. Não. Ela podia senti-lo.

Mas nunca teria certeza de quem ele era se o visse depois.

Era uma proposta. Da qual ele poderia fazer exame. Vantajosamente.

Quanto mais cedo tivesse cooperação para responder perguntas. Mais cedo poderia se livrar dela.

Mas havia uma coisa a fazer antes. Soltou seus pulsos. Uma mão foi até o rosto dela.

Movendo-o. Atento. Procurando em seus olhos. Verificando seu canino.

Viu-a franzir um pouco a testa. Submetendo-se a seu exame. Quieta. Até que entendeu.

Não sou um vampiro. – disse divertida. Mas depois ficou séria - Mas é claro que eu também espero alguma... cooperação. – murmurou para ele.

Sentiu quando ela envolveu seu pescoço firmemente. Uma das mãos em meio a seus cabelos. Colocando a boca morna sobre seus lábios frios. Devagar. Insistente. Doce.

Procurando uma resposta. Que ele não deu.

Pareceu desistir de repente. Amolecendo de encontro a seu corpo. Como se desistisse.

Soluçou. Então afastou os lábios. Lentamente. Até ficar parada.

Ouviu um suspirou. Podia sentir a dor nele. Vindo até ele como se estivesse usando legillimens.

Enquanto ela ficava quieta. Até que se elevou na ponta dos pés.

O rosto se movendo de novo para seu pescoço. Sentiu o hálito quente.

Por favor. – o murmúrio intenso em seu ouvido – Esperei por você toda minha vida.

Esperou. Como se lhe desse tempo para pensar.

Não era hora para hesitar. Tinha-o esperado por muito tempo. Reconhecera a energia. A tristeza.

Alguém que necessitava tudo o que ela sempre quis dar. Era isso o que estivera esperando. Toda sua vida.

Era isso o que faltava. Esta... necessidade. Ele precisava dela. De sua suavidade. De voltar para casa.

Ela era a casa. E ele não sabia que a possuía. Que era dele. Mas ele não entenderia. Então tinha que jogar.

Ambos queremos... cooperação. – murmurou de novo – Será que é assim tão difícil me... – hesitou.

Ela respirou. Quieta.

A boca começou a escorregar por seu rosto. Bem devagar. Dando-lhe todo o tempo de desistir.

Preciso de você. – sussurrou em seus lábios – Muito mais do que você de mim.

Ela aguardou.

Muita coisa passou por sua cabeça. Sensações esquecidas. Pensando em seus motivos. Pesando.

Ele tomou a decisão. Os braços envolvendo-a devagar.

O corpo suave junto ao seu pareceu estremecer quando os lábios se tocaram.

A boca era morna. Doce. Um leve gosto de café.

As línguas começaram a se conhecer. Os lábios se movendo. Mais intensos. Insistentes.

Aprofundando o beijo.

Sentiu-a aproximando o corpo tanto quanto fosse possível. Apertando-se a ele. Dócil.

O beijo continuando. Até que ela gemeu em rendição. Provocando o macho dentro dele.

Fazendo o desejo surgir. Forte.

Não quis parar o beijo. Sabendo que ela também não queria.

As mãos dela estavam se movendo. Acariciando-o.

Sentiu-as de repente em sua pele. Ela tinha feito de novo.

Soltou a boca. Os olhos brilhantes pareciam procurar os dele.

Viu um traço de frustração neles por não conseguir vê-lo. E desejo.

De repente ela procurou seus lábios de novo. Até encontrá-los. A mão em suas costas apertando-o a ela.

A outra acariciando seu peito. Não soube como ela abrira sua roupa dessa forma. Sem que ele percebesse.

Mas um outro gemido fez com que a apertasse outra vez. O desejo pulsando. Ignorando por que estava ali.

As mãos procurando uma maior contato com o corpo feminino. Conhecendo.

Descendo pelas curvas suaves. Pelos quadris. Por baixo da saia. Nas coxas. Subiu-as.

Puxou-a mais. Apertando-se a ela. Sabendo que entrava em terreno perigoso.

Tinha havido muito tempo desde que alguém o tocara assim.

Muito tempo desde que tivera uma mulher.

Desceu a boca pelo pescoço macio. Inebriando-se do cheiro suave dela. Em seu perfume. Reconheceu-o.

Os lábios continuaram seu trajeto. Pelo colo. O alto dos seios.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás para lhe dar mais acesso.

Aceitou. Uma das mãos emaranhando-se em seus cabelos. Sentindo a maciez.

Segurou a nuca. Buscando a boca dela de novo.

Uma mão escorregou até sua calça.

Segurou-a pelos braços afastando-a. A respiração pesada.

Porquê não? – ouviu o murmúrio urgente, o corpo se inclinando ao seu – Eu quero você. – ainda parecia procurar seus olhos – Eu o quero dentro de mim. – sussurrou.

Então parou. O rosto ficando muito vermelho de repente. Os olhos procurando o chão.

Me desculpe. – disse fraca - Eu não pensei que você talvez não... – a voz quase quebrou – me quisesse.

Mordeu o lábio. Uma lágrima desceu. E depois outra.

Eu... – ela engoliu em seco, sacudiu a cabeça levando uma das mãos à boca – Me desculpe.

Ele quase podia sentir a dor da rejeição que a tomava enquanto ela se virou afastando-se dele.

Bufou.

Deu dois passos segurando seu braço e voltando-a para si.

Os olhos marejados levantaram-se para ele. Viu o lábio trêmulo.

Respirou.

Descendo a boca de novo. Abraçando-a.

Enquanto a puxava para ele.

'Pro inferno com todos eles!' 

Não havia nenhum motivo para recusar uma mulher bonita que parecia tão disposta a estar com ele.

Como há muito tempo; mais do que ele podia se lembrar, não acontecia.


End file.
